


That's Why College Girls Experiment: Payback

by blessedwithawildermind



Series: That's why college girls experiment [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, quinntana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedwithawildermind/pseuds/blessedwithawildermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'that's why college girls experiment'. Horny Santana calls Quinn to help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Why College Girls Experiment: Payback

Santana grabbed her mug of coffee and sat on the couch, turning the tv on and flipping through the channels. After she did this a few times she decided to watch Pretty Little Liars, finding it ridiculous how those girls weren't able to get who fucking -A is. But if she was honest with herself she wouldn't know it either and some part of her enjoyed the show that was why she kept watching it.

The latina took a sip of her coffee absently, watching the screen closely as Emily and Alison kissed. She liked those two especially Alison, she loved blondes. The only girls she had slept with were blondes, there was something about them which turned her on as hell.

Brittany, Quinn, Lisa, Helena... urgh Quinn, the latina sighed. She loved the sex in the bathroom with her and she wished they could do it again.

"Wait..." Santana mumbled, Quinn's words popping into her head.

I owe you one.

Santana smirked at those words and quickly grabbed her phone, dialing Quinn's number. She was highly turned on thinking about Quinn going down on her. Her tongue felt amazing in her mouth, imagining it stroking along her lady parts made Santana wet instantly.

"Hello.." Quinn answered sleepily, Santana knowing she had waken up the blonde.

"Hey girly... Your best lover is speaking" Santana smirked at her own words which made Quinn giggle.

"Are you serious Santana? It's 2 fucking AM and I have to get up in a few hours. What do you want?" The blonde grumbled into the phone, clearly not interested in the latina's words.

"Oh Quinnie... Well remember the night at Berry's? You said you owed me one and now I want a payback for the stuff I did to you."

Quinn choked. "You what?! Do you really think I'd come over and fuck you because you're horny?"

"yes. I mean I could do it alone but I'm pretty sure that sweet tongue of yours would do a better job."

Quinn bit her lip, the thought of doing the same to Santana which she has done to her the other night made her wet. She has liked it and she wondered what her friend would taste like. But she didn't want to be that easy, didn't want to be Santana's toy. "And what do I get from it?"

"Uhm... Sex with me?" Santana giggled, she knew the blonde was totally up for it, she just didn't want to admit it. "See you in half an hour." Santana hung up, laughing quietly to herself at the sudden control and power she had over Quinn, Quinn realising that too and sighing loudly. But she couldn't help it, she needed to go, needed to taste Santana.

\----

Half an hour later Quinn knocked on the door, Santana opened it with a smirk.

"Hey there baby girl." Quinn rolled her eyes at the latina's words, she hated it when Santana was like that, like she was hers because she owed her one.

"Get naked. I wanna do this fast, I have to go back to sleep." Quinn mumbled, Santana looking at her and smiled at the clothes she was wearing. A nightie and her jacket. Nice.

"Well, come in blondie." Santana smirked and stepped aside, Quinn walking in and straight to her friend's bedroom, not wanting to waste any time. The latina closed the door and followed the blonde, taking her t-shirt off slowly, smirking as Quinn's eyes grew wide.

"What?! You told me to get naked." Santana giggled and Quinn simply shook her head. "Go ahead."

"Baby, you need to learn many things. Maybe I should teach you them." Santana pulled her bra off and took Quinn's hands, placing them on her breasts, the blonde automatically rubbed and squeezed them the way she usually did it to herself when she masturbated.

Santana licked her lips as she watched the blonde playing with her nipples between her fingers, that was definitely turning her on and she needed more. The latina crashed her lips to Quinn's, sucking on her lower lip and pushing her tongue into the blonde's mouth roughly, Quinn moaning into her friend's mouth and playing with her tongue.

Quinn pushed her friend on the bed roughly, Santana pulling the blonde with and on top of her, squeezing her ass tightly, Quinn letting out a low moan and slapping the hand away.

"Hey!" Santana snapped. "I just wanted to touch that booty." But Quinn just giggled and looked into her friend's eyes which were darker as usual, knowing the latina was probably wet and ready for her.

Quinn took her best friend's jeans and her thong off carefully, trying to hide her nervousness. She had never done those things to a girl and she didn't want to do them wrong, especially not to her bitchy friend.

Santana watched the blonde closely, ready to tell her what to do if she needed it but Quinn seemed pretty fine to her as she spread her legs widely and lied between them, placing soft kisses on her thighs, Santana getting goosebumps and letting out a soft moan.

The blonde kissed her way from the thighs to Santana's hot wet and spread her folds gently, freeing her clit and sucking on it gently, enjoying the sweet taste of her friend, Santana throwing her head back moaning.

"Fuck yeah Quinnie!" Santana arched her back, wanting more of Quinn's tongue but the blonde was teasing her, flicking her tongue around the latina's clit every now and then.

"Fuck Fabray! Stop teasing! I need your fingers!" Santana was desperate, knowing that she would never hit her climax if Quinn kept doing that.

Quinn smirked against Santana's centre and sucked her clit into her mouth roughly, Santana crying out in pleasure and Quinn pushing two fingers inside, moving them slowly.

Santana bucked her hips, grinding against her friend's fingers, the blonde immediatly picking up speed, crooking her fingers inside to hit the sensitive spot perfectly, feeling the latina was close by the way she started to shake.

"T-that's it. Fuuu..." Santana mumbled, her walls clenching tightly around Quinn's fingers, letting out a scream as she came hard and squirted over the blonde's fingers.

Quinn kept going through her friend's orgasm, pulling her fingers out and sucked them clean, Santana trying to control her breath, her heart almost flying out of her chest.

"God Fabray. Who knew you'd be that awesome..." Santana breathed, still trying to calm down after her intense oragsm, Quinn laughing at her.

"Well.. There are a lot of things you don't know about me" the blonde winked. "Anyways, am I even with you?"

Santana nodded. "Yes. But if you ever want to do that again call me. I'll be your partner."

"Nah. I'm good." Quinn got up and fixed her clothes. "See you Santana." With those words the blonde made her way home and back to her bad, Santana's taste still in her mouth. She was proud of herself that she could make her friend feel that good.

Santana lied still in bed, trying to save every single moment of the night. There was no way she could forget Quinn's fingers inside her, her tongue flicking around her clit. No way.


End file.
